ACW Animania
Animania is an annual CPV from Anime Championship Wrestling. The name is a play on of WWE's Wrestlemania. Instead, to emphasis on Anime, it combines Anime and Mania to simply Animania. It is an all branded CPV, tri branded now with Turbo, that is considered as ACW's biggest event of the year. It is ACW's Superbowl, ACW's Wrestlemania, ACW's World Series, ACW's World Cup.It has been referred to as "A Legacy's Dream", "The Grandest Stage of Them All", "Anime's Finest Event", and "The Granddaddy of Them All". Animania is one of the "Big Four" events along with Royale Rumble, Fusion, and Anime Revolution. In this event, all three World titles (Excel, Impulse, and Turbo) and every single title in each brand are defended. Location Animania I ACW Animania II was held at the STAPLES Center in Los Angeles, California. Results 2 - Kakashi's first ACW appearance, ACW CPV appearance, ACW match, and ACW CPV match. 5 - Aang & Sokka's match is considered to be the best match ever in ACW's history. 8 - Miroku won from interference from a masked person who used all of Sasuke's move set. This event would spark the group known as GAMMA. Other Facts *Every title defended changed hands. *Every match was a title match or gimmick match. *First CPV event to use a Capture Card. *'MotorHead' performed for Zuko's entrance. Lillian Garcia was also scheduled to preform but could not due to travel problems. *Official theme song: Saliva - "Ladies and Gentlemen". Animania II ACW Animania II was held at the MTS Centre in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. Results 3 - Excel Tag Team Championships were vacant, making Street Fighters first holders of the belts 6 - The final official ACW Turbo match. ACW Turbo Championship was retired after Animania II ended. 9 - Ken Masters and Sasuke Uchiha tried to interfere in the match but backfired 10 - Gohan betrayed Naruto and 'helped' Beast Boy win the Impulse Championship. ^ - Gohan used Destiny shot to win the Impulse Championship off Beast Boy. Other Facts *Every match was a title match or gimmick match. *First Animania to hold two Road to Destiny matches in the same night. *GAMMA took away 3/4ths of the Excel championships *Marked the official end of Degeneration X (Naruto & Gohan) *Official theme songs: Primary - Limp Biskit - "Build A Bridge" & Secondary - Shinedown - "I Dare You". Rumor: Goku vs. Vegeta The match between Goku and Vegeta was rumored at Animania I but was never made. However, the rumors have now been risen again to happen at Animania II. Some say the match will be a "Retirement Match", which will mean one retires from ACW and the Anime world, also their GM spot. Others say it will be a "Final Match", to decide who was the better person. Even others are saying it could be an "Interpromotional Match" with an Impulse star representing Goku and an Excel star representing Vegeta after months of Excel and Impulse stars "invading" one's brand. Animania III ACW Animania II will be held at the Madison Square Garden in New York, New York.